I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improvement relating to prior granted application Ser. No. 12/653,439, U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,587. The present invention also relates generally to novelty toys, mascot or costume suits or inflatable toys and more specifically it relates to a novelty toy body, inflatable body, mascot or costume body having a detachable multi-functional housing compartment insert assembly comprising a plurality of attachable accessory templates connecting to its body.
II. Description of the Related Art
It can be appreciated that novelty toys, inflatables, mascot or costumes have been in use for years. Typically, inflatable or plush toys, mascots or costumes are comprised of different types of fillings in their body cavity with a variety of functions. Some of these functioning inflatable or plush toys, mascots, or costumes store within them air, water, sand, foam padding, voice or sound modules with press-buttons stored or located somewhere throughout the body to activate the voice. Other novelty toys, inflatables, mascot or costumes may consist of such as, without limitation stored within a chamber of the body, or a recording apparatus stored inside to repeat ones voice or play prerecorded stories, songs or a voice coming from a clown, teddy bear, mascot or costume characters such as, without limitation to Bozo The Clown, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Sesame Street Characters, Barney, or SpongeBob, School, Charity, Party, Corporate, Carnival Activities, Holiday, Fundraiser or Sports Mascots just to name a few. Whereas, a variety of these novelty toys, inflatables, mascot or costumes have been used for holiday settings, delivery services, party or activity planning and special occasions.
Some of these novelty toys, inflatables, mascot or costumes are being used by licensed or certified professionals to help engage individuals in therapy. These professional individuals are such as, but not limited to the following, Developmental Psychologist, Mental Health Or Substance Abuse Social Workers, Child And Family Social Workers, School Social Worker Or Counselors, Licensed Therapist, Licensed Counselor, Licensed Clinical Social Worker, Licensed Social Worker, Licensed Professional Counselor, Medical Social Worker, Play Therapists, Expressive or Creative Arts Therapist, Sand Tray Therapist and Recreational Therapists and Sensory Integration Therapy—Pediatric Occupational Therapy just to name a few.
These traditional or conventional novelty toys, inflatables, mascot or costumes have also been used to engage individuals in Educational, Children's or Behavioral hospital settings through the use of Activities for Child Development which includes Teddy Bear Therapy, Art Therapy, Pretend Play Therapy, Expressive Arts Therapy, Art based Teaching, Educational Therapy, Recreation Therapy, Imaginative Play, Inquiry Based Learning, Connected Learning, Therapeutic Recreation and/or Project Based Learning (PBL) activities, just to name a few.
Furthermore, these traditional or conventional novelty toys, inflatables, mascot or costumes have also been used to engage individuals including those who are Developmentally Delayed or with special needs who need an Individualized Education Program (IEP) or Curriculum designed to meet their individual needs. These programs or schools are such as, but not limited to the following, Curriculum Based Programs, S.T.E.A.M. Program, Early Childhood Education, Head Start, Preschool Programs, Child Care Programs, After School Programs, Private or Public Schools, S.T.E.M. Program, Charter or Magnet Schools, Independent or Parochial Schools, Home Schools and Daycares, just to name a few.
However, traditional or conventional novelty toys, inflatables, mascot or costumes do not have a UNIVERSAL detachable multi-functional housing compartment insert assembly with a plurality of Attachable Accessory Templates that are placed, concealed, stored, secured or housed in one or the other's body cavity for therapeutic settings such as Teddy Bear Therapy, presentation arts and crafts, games or activities to potentially help improve one's hand-eye coordination, fine or gross motor skills, pattern recognition, shapes, spatial relationships, socialization, letters, numbers, reading or writing skills.
Furthermore, the conventional novelty toys, inflatables, mascot or costumes do not have a universal Detachable Multi-Functional Housing Compartment Insert Assembly with a plurality of Attachable Accessory Templates to hold, package, conceal or store inside of their compartment such as but not limited to Gift Basket novelty or gift items, Social Skills or Learning Activities, Inquiry Based Learning, Connected Learning, Play Therapy Games, figurines, dolls or dollhouse accessories, Plants, Terrariums, Diorama, Sandbox or Sand Tray, Greenhouse or Garden, Urns, Reptile Habitat or Insect Lore, Hermit Crab or Fish Tank Enclosures, Boxed Chocolates or Candy, bouquets, shadow boxes, Flowers, Jewelry, Picture Frame, Candles, Travel Sized Items, Garments or Clothing Items, Trinkets or Figurines, Collector's Items, Electronic Devices (e.g., Tablets, Smartphones, Android Devices, Mobile technology, Kindle Fire, Nook, iPad, Samsung, or Windows Phone), Inspirational Gifts, Graduation Items, Wedding or Anniversary Gifts, Diaries, Journals and/or Newborn Baby Accessories just to name a few.
Furthermore, the conventional novelty toys, inflatables, mascot or costumes do not have an Attachable Door Cover Inserts that can be inserted and/or attached inside the detachable multi-functional housing compartment to hold, grasp or affix an assortment of different Attachable Door Cover Insert Panel Accessories that can be used in diverse ways to its outer or inner surface, such as put not limited to greeting cards, chalk, memo or drawing board, arts, games, crafts, plant or flower stand holder, box or basket designs.
Neither do they have an optional Attachable Door Cover Screen Protector Insert Panel used to see and operate Electronic Devices such as a Tablet, Smartphone, Android, Mobile technology, Kindle Fire, Nook, iPad or Samsung device, while aiding to protect them from someone scratching or touching the original surface of the electronic device. Nor an Attachable Door Cover Transparency Insert Panel that can be used to print translucent arts, graphics, games, paintings Nor an Attachable Door Cover Transparency film Insert Panel that can be used to print transparent arts, graphics, games, paintings or designs.
Furthermore, novelty toys, inflatables, mascot or costumes do not have an Attachable Door Cover Insert Panel for exterior games, baskets, arts and craft accessories to the Attachable Cover Insert that is used to couple, connect, attach, secure, affix, join or fasten Detachable Multi-Functional Housing Compartment Insert Assembly while still inserted within its embodiment. Nor do they allow the Attachable Door Cover Insert Panel Accessories to be changed interchangeably for different activities or settings.
Neither do they have Housing Compartment Card Insert Accessories that can be used to change the features or background of the concealed compartment for different uses such as a doll house or play room with optional floors, greeting card, scrapbook or pictures, social skills therapy or therapeutic drawings or images, inspirational messages, religious or educational settings, arts and crafts, or games used as activity play or participation.
Furthermore, novelty toys, inflatables, mascot or costumes do not have a multi-functional universal Housing Compartment Card Insert Accessories that allows the mounting, housing, supporting, attaching, concealing, securing, storing or displaying of a variety of universal Attachable Floorboard Inlay Accessories within or outside of its opening for various sceneries or settings.
Neither do novelty toys, inflatables, mascot or costumes have a Universal Attachable Receptacle Stand that have features to allow it to be mounted, attached, affixed, fastened, connected or secured to any of the following such as the Housing Compartment Card Insert Accessories, Attachable Door Covet Insert Panel Accessories, or optionally stand along by itself if desire by the end user.
In addition, Neither do novelty toys, inflatables, mascot or costumes have an Universal Attachable Receptacle Stand which comprises an optionally Receptacle Stand Compartment Opening to receive, house, accept, or store a Receptacle Stand Compartment Drawer.
Furthermore, novelty toys, inflatables, mascot or costumes do not have Universal Receptacle Stand Inlay Panel Accessories to be independently or optionally mounted, attached, affixed, fastened, connected or secured to any of the following such as the Universal Attachable Receptacle Stand, Housing Compartment Card Insert Accessories, Attachable Door Cover Insert Panel Accessories or the Attachable Door Cover Inserts.
Neither do novelty toys, inflatables, mascot nor costumes have a DETACHABLE SHAPE TEMPLATE that can be interchangeably attached to the body cavity of the novelty toys, inflatables, mascot or costumes. The detachable shape template may be formed or fashioned in a variety of the following but not limited to; holiday, carnival, party, special or romantic shapes, alphabet, heart, numbers, phrases, photo, pictures, arts or crafts, sports icons or figures, entertainers or celebrities.
Thus, there is a need for a novelty toy, inflatable, mascot or costume that features a UNIVERSAL detachable multi-functional housing compartment insert assembly that comprises a plurality of Attachable Accessory Templates that are used to provide various activities in different settings involving such as but not limited to; Global Education Initiative, Creative Curriculum learning, Inquiry Based Learning, Connected Learning, Sand Play or Sand Tray Therapy, Early Child Development programs, Recreation Therapy, STEAM Education and Project-Based Learning, Expressive Arts Therapy, Game Based Learning with the use of (e.g., Tablets, Smartphones, Android, Mobile technology, Kindle Fire, Nook, iPad or Samsung devices), social skill activities, teddy bear play therapy, adult or children counseling sessions, learning activities or games, using transitional objects in a therapeutic setting, children or behavioral hospitals, day cares, private or public schools, just to name a few. Also with the option of flexibility for sporting games that features multiple activities in one setting such as but not limited to, carnival or toss games, arts and crafts, “bingo”, “flash cards”, “tic-tac-toe”, “pin the tail on the donkey”, football, baseball, basketball, cricket, golf, bowling, dartboard and/or soccer, or if desired one can house, store, secure, package, or conceal plants, terrariums, diorama, greenhouse or garden, sandbox or sand tray, urns, reptile habitat or insect lore, hermit crab or fish tank enclosures, boxed chocolates or candy, flowers, jewelry, picture frame, candles, travel sized items, garments or clothing items, electronic devices (e.g., Tablets, Smartphones, Android Devices, Mobile technology, Kindle Fire, Nook, iPad, Samsung, or Windows Phone), gift baskets, journals, baby accessories, doll houses, figurines, dolls or dollhouse accessories, display cases, bouquets, shadow boxes, cakes, just to name a few.